


What the small world?

by WednesLee



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WednesLee/pseuds/WednesLee





	What the small world?

大家還記得李泰容大四時候交的那位小男朋友嗎？

李泰容差點忘了。某一天他在翻黑名單的時候看見了靜靜躺在那裡的前男友，回憶突然湧上心頭。

去他媽的回憶。李泰容永遠忘不了那個把人拐跑的體育生黃旭熙。

聽說黃旭熙是香港當地的富家子弟，還是個港泰混血的小靚仔，嚯真時髦。李泰容沒有見過黃旭熙，只聽說他很高很壯。突然他就想看看黃旭熙本人，就叫李永欽幫他注意一下黃旭熙這號人物。

沒多久李永欽就傳了張他老朋友錢錕跟個長得很帥的傻大個的合照過來，“世界真小。”

就在李泰容左思右想該怎麼在不驚動黑名單前男友的狀況下搞到這人的聯絡方式的時候，幫徐英浩送奶茶過來的黃仁俊瞥了眼電腦，指著螢幕上的黃旭熙說，“嘿，這不是旭熙哥嗎泰容哥你認識我堂哥哦！”

李泰容：……？

然後徐英浩聽見這裡的動靜，把椅子溜過來，“咦這不是我們軍浦分店的經理嗎，我等等跟他們約在Jeffery的Bar，你要一起來嗎？”

李泰容放棄掙扎，“OK我信了金廷祐的邪。”

金廷祐，李泰容傳說中神秘的前男友，連中本悠太都不知道他何方神聖，現在正坐在鄭在玹的Bar裡，跟李泰容大眼瞪小眼，旁邊還坐著那位傻大個靚仔港男黃旭熙。

還是金廷祐先打破今晚的康橋，“嗨，泰容哥，好巧哦居然能在這見到你！”

李泰容笑笑：“是啊這是我朋友開的店你覺得呢？”

結果出場不到十分鐘李泰容就被李帝努以可能會和對方掐起來為由架出去了，徐英浩保證等等一定留時間給他們說話，李泰容才呲牙咧嘴的乖乖離場。

“咳不好意思見笑了，”徐英浩輕咳兩聲試圖喚回兩人的注意力，“我們下一季打算在你們分店先試賣這些商品……”

“廷祐，你要知道我並沒有因為你的事情很難過哦。”李泰容一拍桌，好像很有氣勢，但立即收到兩條質詢。

來自金廷祐的：“那哥怎麼拉黑我了？”

來自李帝努的：“我知道！你只是氣到不讀研了對吧！”

李泰容險些站不住腳，只好溫柔的轉頭跟李帝努說話，“你再拆我台我就讓你滾出去哦。”又回頭對金廷祐解釋，“天地良心，那些么蛾子全是羅渽民給我整的，雖然我確實是有點賭氣。”

“李泰容——！”外面傳來中本悠太的聲音，原來是鄭在玹跟他說見到嫂子了，還有你家絨絨的前男友疑似也出現了，於是中本悠太也不管他正在開會，直接飆著二百五公里的勞斯萊斯過來了。“泰容くん你居然跟前男友還有聯絡我太傷心了！”

“先生你有事嗎鬼才知道黃旭熙是我分店經理啦！”李泰容見到一臉茫然的金廷祐與黃旭熙，一把摟過中本悠太介紹，“這是我男朋友中本悠太；悠太さん這是綽號小九的金廷祐跟他男朋友黃旭熙。”

中本悠太一臉怨婦，“你們好，我是泰容くん的合夥人兼男朋友兼未來親親老公。”

黃旭熙一看就是沒聽懂大阪人講的一大串首爾話，但他還是開朗的打了招呼。“你萌好啊你萌真sì抬sùai啦！”

……？

你萌好啊你萌真sì抬sùai啦！你萌好啊你萌真sì抬sùai啦！你萌好啊你萌真sì抬sùai啦！

……啊？

李泰容突然就很尊敬金廷祐，並且他覺得徐英浩李永欽與他家日本佬都正常多了。“啊……謝謝，你也很sùai……該怎麼稱呼你呢……？”

黃旭熙咧開嘴，“叫me旭熙也行，不過정우哥/ge/平常都喊me叫Cas，不然형你萌也喊Cas好勒！”

“啊？？？？哦，好……”李泰容更加尊敬金廷祐了，“九啊你們平常怎麼溝通的？？”

然而金廷祐陷入了自己的小世界，“evakingstumblade。”

“？？？？？？？”李泰容現在反而很respect當年跟金廷祐交往的自己，雖然好漢不提當年勇，但能和金廷祐交往快一年的你哩勇哥也是個牛人。

金道英走進包廂，先是在看熱鬧的鄭在玹臉上吧唧了一口，接著走到金廷祐旁邊上手捏臉。“哎唷廷祐啊什麼時候回來的都不跟哥說一聲！黃旭熙你終於想到帶我弟回來了是嗎！”

李泰容：？現在是除了我跟日本人以外所有人都認識黃旭熙嗎？（日常沒有名字的李帝努：我也不認識）

鄭在玹揶揄的笑著說，“道英哥有個嫁去香港的弟弟，我沒想到就是小九哎！”

OK金廷祐我信了你的邪，世界真的是有夠小。

-fin


End file.
